Vanessa Morita
Vanessa Morita is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. She is studying in the Dance Program, and is the best friend of Carly Catto. Biography Background Vanessa and Carly have been best friends since before they attended Keaton School of the Arts. They once performed a dance routine to a song by Tegan & Sara, and were called Tegan and Sara because of that. Carly was the one who encouraged Vanessa to apply to Keaton School of the Arts. Keaton School of the Arts At the school, Vanessa became a part of the Dance Program. During "The First Day" she and Carly walked into the school together, and met Julie Meslany with her camera. They later went to dance class where they met Sasha, a student in the 10th grande. Their teacher, Helsweel, had the students perform for her, and she was impressed by Vanessa, as mentioned by Sasha. Vanessa was chosen as Prima out of the freshmen, and made plans to go an ice cream shop with Carly after school ended that day. However, some of the upperclassmen invited Vanessa to go with them to watch a rehearsal at the National Ballet. Vanessa went, after talking to Carly. In "Groups of Two" Vanessa and Carly danced to a routine they had made up years before, impressing Sasha and Jenna. Vanessa later made many attempts to not make a big deal out of being a Prima, but it just made Carly uncomfortable. They talked in a group, Jenna asking Vanessa plenty of questions. Later, they were put in pairs to choreagraph a dance over their own, and Vanessa was paired with Jenna, and Vanessa started to teach her the routine that Carly and she had done, upsetting Carly. When the two of them began arguing, Sasha listened, wanting to blog about the gossip. However, seeing them upset, he talked with Vanessa, giving her advice. When Vanessa tried to talk to Carly, Carly walked past her and started dancing, angrily. Description Personality Vanessa is upbeat, determined, friendly, outgoing and happy, though can tend to forget things in her excitement. She is close to her best friend, Carly, and encourages her as a friend should. Vanessa also tries hard to make Carly happy, as shown in "Groups of Two" when she didn't try to make a big deal out of being a Prima for Carly. Appearance Vanessa has tan skin, dark eyes, and long dark hair. She is often seen smiling. Relationships Carly See: Carly Catto Vanessa and Carly are best friends, and have been for a while, Carly being the one to help Vanessa to apply to Keaton School of the Arts. They both are in the Dance Program, each one being a dancer, and Vanessa is chosen as the Prima. Despite this, Carly is supportive of her friend, and encouraging. In "Groups of Two" the girls dance to a routine from years before, impressing Sasha and Jenna. When they are put in pairs, and are split up, Vanessa was not upset. She was put in a group with Jenna, and taught her the dance that she Carly had performed, upsetting Carly. When the two of them argued, Sasha listened- planning to gather gossip for his blog- but in the end changed his mind to help them, and gave Vanessa advice. However, when Vanessa tried to talk to Carly, Carly walked past her and started dancing. Sasha See: Sasha Roy Sasha is a 10th grader in the Music Program who Vanessa and Carly meet on their first day. He thinks that their nicknames are "cute" and helps them interpret Helsweel's actions, complimenting Vanessa on her dancing. Category:Females Category:Dance Program Category:Freshmen Category:Main Characters Category:Grade 9